prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rangerkid51
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pro Wrestling! Thanks for your edit to the Ric Flair page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RobJ1981 (Talk) 16:33, October 23, 2009 Your contributions Hello. I just wanted to send you a thank you for keeping with this Wikia and making so many contributions. This Wikia is glad to have strong contributors such as yourself. Wagnike2 03:50, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Magazine covers When you upload magazine covers, it'd be nice if you could categorize them too. All you have to do to do that is click on the add category button and type Magazine Covers. But, if it's not convenient for you, it's not a big deal or anything to worry about. Just something that would help on this Wiki. - Wagnike2 17:29, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :: Just thought I'd give you this useful link for magazine covers, you might already know about it, *WWEbackissues.com . Hope this helps you in your endeavors. - Wagnike2 15:08, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :: Also another thing I just noticed, when you are adding these, can you try to put them in chronological order to the best that it's possible? I just think it looks better that way is all. - Wagnike2 15:57, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Wikipedia Please stop copying articles directly from Wikipedia. That's not the point of this site. You can use information from Wikipedia all you want as a basis, but we are suppose to create / write our own articles in our own words. That's what you do on a Wiki, not just blindly copy Wikipedia content. - Wagnike2 14:17, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Ric Flair Image Gallery Hey man, hope it's going well. I just wanted to tell you that I really like the article Ric Flair Image gallery. I just hope that in the future if you plan on creating more of those, if at all possible, and this may be difficult to figure out, that you could possibly add captions to what those images are of. I think that would take it to the next level of being awesome. - Wagnike2 03:27, November 21, 2009 (UTC) New pages When you create a new wrestler profile, it's alright that you don't fill out all the information at once. But can you at least make sure you add the stub template. Or mark it as a stub category. So that we know to go back to it later. - Wagnike2 16:57, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::*Is that a no!?! Dean27 22:05, December 7, 2009 (UTC) RAW *Hi, please don't forget to add the "Previous and Next" events on the page. Dean27 18:30, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::*Also watch your spelling, 8 spelling mistakes on the last one you done, also the Date is on there 2 times, so make sure you edit all of them. Dean27 18:38, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Working on PPV's *Hi, i have made a Template called PPV Cleanup.... we are working on things one at a time to try and get important things done..ie. PPV's. If you can help myself and Nic do this would be a great help. Please search Template:PPV Cleanup to see if you can make any of the ppvs or clean them up to how we want them.. Also dont forget to look at the Polls on certain pages, the link is on the main page! Cheers. Dean27 13:49, December 2, 2009 (UTC) December Forum Meeting Hello, we just put up the December Forum Meeting and we are looking forward to feedback/criticism/ideas/anything from you. Please check it out and take the time to leave a message. - Wagnike2 01:27, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Facebook Hiya, are you a member on the Facebook group? Dean27 22:56, December 4, 2009 (UTC) RAW Results Would mind out helping myself and Nic on the RAW results for a bit, as we need to get them done as there is soo much to do. But please try and keep them in the same format as all the others!! Let me know if you can help. Dean27 19:58, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :*Is that a no!?! ::*What?! Oh, sorry, I forgot to respond to you. Absolutly, I\d be happy to help! Rangerkid51 22:09, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::*Ok good. if you want to start on 1998 results as Nic is doing 96 and i am doing 1997. Please use the same template as the others, and the date is on there 4 times in different areas ok. cheers! Dean27 22:13, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Coping from Wikiapedia Hi, if you feel the need to copy from Wikipedia, please tidy the page up after doing so. If you read the Editing tips on the main page you will see it says the height and weight template does not work on here from Wikipedia! The page you made "Malice" has this on.... please go back and tidy it up and make sure you put the reflist temp under heading External Links so all the refrences show on the page!! All im saying is make the page look good not a ton of red links on the page! Dean27 12:41, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :*Please see message above!!! Last warning on this matter!!! Please change the Infobox on the page you just page.. Dean27 01:47, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I forgot about that. I'll remember next time. Most ofthe ni'll only copy from Wikipedia if I have no time to get the actual template. Otherwise, I'll just use the template. Rangerkid51 02:17, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Indy tidy up *Hi, as your going around the indy wrestlers, can you remove the "Significant Storylines" from the Also See bit on them please. Dean27 15:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia *I see you done it? Good!! But we are not using the Taken from Wikipedia tag no more, so can you remove them as you go around. Dean27 19:23, January 22, 2010 (UTC) **Yeah. For some reason It wasn't reading the referances because I put in Herman's championships and accomplishments. So I deleated those. Rangerkid51 19:27, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Career history Instead of having these on separate pages, we decided that it's best to put it on the wrestlers main page. So in the future could you go ahead and do this? It'd be greatly appreciated. Thanks. - Wagnike2 13:35, February 10, 2010 (UTC) 2010 Title changes *Hi i assume you changed the 2010 title channges after Extreme Rules last night? The Hart Dynasty did not beat ShoMiz to win the titles, they beat them to be come the number one contender for the titles! Please try and get the information correct before you put it on the site ok. Cheers Dean27 20:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah i can not see why not! Dean27 19:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Navbuttons Hey, I've noticed that some of the pages you've edited, you've been the last contributor and the Navbuttons were removed. It may've not been you removing them in all the cases or even at all and it could just be a coincidence, but please don't remove these templates. Thanks. - Wagnike2 23:31, December 9, 2010 (UTC) **Wasn't me. I know how important the navbuttons are. Dunno who did, but it wasn't me. Rangerkid51 15:37, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Moving Pages *Hey, can you not move pages from the wrestler's ring name to their real name? I mean, I'm fine with it if the page doesn't have Linked navbuttons, but otherwise it ruins the links to these. - Wagnike2 01:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Adding Category's *If you want to help me, i am adding debut date Category's to all Wrestler pages. just add Category:year of debut and debut, (i.e.) 1990 debut, if you could add this to all pages you edit then would be great. Thanks Dean27 12:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) *Since this seems to be your area of focus I was wondering if you would work on retirements also, for example: 1997 retirements as a category, etc. - Wagnike2 13:37, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :*Why don't you do them the same way Death's, Brith's and Debuts are done. If you're not sure i'll do one as a Template for you! Dean27 16:36, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Bad editor :*I've sorted all the pages he messed up, and i've deleted him! Dean27 11:22, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Page moves Please be more careful about your moving pages, there was zero need to move the Brooklyn Brawler page for example. I know this wiki has a mixed policy about real names versus stage names - but for the most part we go with whatever the page was started as. - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:14, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Wrestling International New Generations *Oh my bad, I didn't realize that! I'll be sure to add them to the right category next time, thanks for telling me. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:22, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Episode pages *Hi, how do you feel about helping me and Nic to create and cleanup episode pages? This is our main focus at the moment as there are so many of them! Dean27 (talk) 09:48, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :*I'll assume that's a no! Dean27 (talk) 10:42, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :*Which episodes did you want to start on? Dean27 (talk) 11:14, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :*It does not really matter as long as the episode pages are getting done and to the same format and style as the rest..Different episodes have different setup's and layouts so just copy and paste from another page if your creating new pages. I'd like to get the WWF Superstar pages done. Starting here on #145. Get the info from CageMatch.net here. Any problems please ask rather than just doing it. Cheers for helping! Dean27 (talk) 11:24, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :*You've added the wrong details on that page! it was from #145 HERE!! Dean27 (talk) 14:08, August 13, 2013 (UTC) References *Hiya, can you remove all references when adding new pages or new info to pages. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 09:35, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :*Also if you add a image to the page can you not add the Images Needed template. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 02:50, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Replacing Champ images *Hiya, if you replace images on champ image gallery, can you make sure the image you are replacing is on the wrestlers image gallery so it does not become a unused image. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 23:10, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Moving pages *Are you going to clean the pages you've moved up? We ban people who move pages because of this reason!!! Dean27 (talk) 01:28, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :*Don't worry i have cleaned it up. If you need to move any more pages, please let me or Nic do it. Thank you. Dean27 (talk) 01:34, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Danny Casas Check out the edits I have made to the Danny Casas page and Danny Casas/Image gallery that you created. Use them as part of any new pages you create going foward. --Latin915 (talk) 23:44, November 4, 2018 (UTC) *Roger wilco. I haven't edited on Pro Wrestling Wiki in quite a while and I'm definitely a bit rusty. Thanks for the advice, friend!Rangerkid51 02:04, November 5, 2018 (UTC) **Well probably at least a few things have changed since you have been around so I suggest you take a look at these editing tips we have. Also since you added Danny Casas, he isn't someone who is well known outside of lucha libre. I know him because I follow and watch lucha libre every day. Do you watch and follow lucha libre too? --Latin915 (talk) 04:07, November 5, 2018 (UTC) ***Conventionally, no, I don't watch lucha libre on a regular basis. I just try to keep of whats happening in the non-WWE realms of wrestling, and big parts of those, at the moment, at least, are Mexico and Japan.Rangerkid51 01:59, November 6, 2018 (UTC) ****Nice. It is good to have another user who follows other promotions besides WWE. --Latin915 (talk) 02:53, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Wikipedia You copy and paste a lot from Wikipedia. Do not do that anymore. --Latin915 (talk) 00:38, November 10, 2018 (UTC)